herofandomcom-20200223-history
Candace Flynn
'Candace Gertrude Flynn '(born July 11th) is the female protagonist in Disney Channel's Phineas and Ferb. She is voiced by actress/singer, Ashley Tisdale. She is the daughter of Linda Flynn, older sister of Phineas Flynn and step-sister of Ferb Fletcher. Her day usually consists of attempting to bust her brother and stepbrother to their mother, Linda, because of their continuous inventing, which Candace disapproves of, but by the time Linda arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal. She is voiced by Ashley Tisdale. Appearance Candace wears a red sleeveless top and a white skirt. She has also worn a white T-shirt that shows her belly-button with jeans, a swimsuit and a ballgown. In Hail Doofania! due to mix up at the dry cleaners, she is forced to wear Vanessa's tight-fitting black leather coat, black long pants and black calf-high boots. Personality She is usually seen talking on her cell phone to her friend Stacy Hirano, and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. Although, Candace continuously tries to bust Phineas and Ferb and finds them annoying, she at heart truly does care about them and tries to keep them safe from harm. This was demonstrated when she saved Phineas from falling off a drawbridge into a river and when she boarded Mitch's space station to rescue her brothers and Isabella from the evil alien's clutches. It can also be assumed that Candace wants to bust her brothers because she is afraid that they might get hurt since they are too young to do all these things, and thinks that their creations are dangerous, or maybe because she thinks that what they are doing is wrong and have to be stopped. Candace is neurotic and insecure, all the aspects one would find in that of a stereotypical teenage girl. She is also incredibly obsessive, to the point where Candace's life long dream was that to bust her little brothers, Phineas and Ferb, because of the dangerous things they build, in fact her catchphrase became "you are so busted!" Candace also frantically wants to keep her social life active which is normally why she spends that amount of time on her phone. Candace's frequent obsessions also range to her tremendous crush on her neighbor Jeremy Johnson whom Candace utterly adores and he remains partially ignorant to her admiration. She also has several control issues but in contrast to this she is actually a very responsible teenage adult who does truly care for Phineas and Ferb despite them constantly getting on her nerves. Gallery Candace_promotional_image_1.png Candace flynn 1.png Candace.jpg Candace.png Candace posing for Jeremy in Vanessa's clothes.png|Candace posing for Jeremy in Vanessa's clothes. Screen Shot 2015-11-30 at 10.28.04 AM.png|Candace Flynn as a Giantess Candace is in big trouble.jpg UniformedCandace.png Candace-Flynn-candace-flynn-14719588-1394-1078.jpg It's a Perfect Day.jpg Candace and Ducky Momo.jpg Candace Endearing Grin.JPG Candace and Jeremy Kiss.JPG Candace Loses her head121.jpg Screen Shot 2016-05-29 at 12.51.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-05-29 at 12.51.47 PM.png Candace_1.png Vanessa as Candace and Candace as Vanessa.jpg tumblr_p16vrylUqw1tr6wqbo9_1280.png|With Vanessa Doofenshmirtz in the song "Busted" Phineas-ferb-star-wars-candace-with-stormtroopers.jpg Photo_on_Linda's_phone.jpg|Candace burping. Trivia *Her Voice Actress, Ashley Tisdale also play as Maddie Fitzpatrick from The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. *"Amanda" and "Xavier" are the two names that Candace had picked out for her future children. Given her interest in Jeremy, it's possible that he is the father of both children. This was later confirmed by Dan Povenmire during the 2015 San Diego ComicCon convention. *Xavier, Fred's, and Amanda's situation is analogous to Phineas, Ferb's, and Candace's except rather than trying to "bust" her brothers for doing something, Amanda tries to bust Xavier and Fred for doing nothing. This being the case, Xavier is the Phineas of the pair as he talks more and he even tells that Fred that he likes Phineas while Fred responds that he likes Ferb. Category:Female Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Insecure Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Childhood friends Category:Astronauts Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Pet owners Category:Artistic Category:Knights Category:Officials Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Paranoid Category:Monarchs Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Extravagant Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Martyr Category:In Love Category:Damsel in distress Category:Time-Travellers Category:Protectors Category:Space Survivers Category:Incompetent Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arrogant Category:Self-Aware Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Siblings Category:False Antagonist Category:Gentle Giants Category:Leaders Category:Detectives Category:Fighter Category:Cowards Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Chaotic Good Category:Ninjas Category:Tragic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful